


[drakiclef]知错不改和明知故犯放在一起简直糟透了

by IAMLobz_001



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMLobz_001/pseuds/IAMLobz_001
Summary: “你他妈的就是个自大的咖啡滤纸杀人狂，kondraki，我就是喜欢搅得你不得安生，叫你脑袋被我的声音吵的头昏脑涨烦躁不堪，忍受不了你就过来杀了我，不是用你那把该死的西洋剑，有能耐就用你下面那把，堵住我的嘴。”





	[drakiclef]知错不改和明知故犯放在一起简直糟透了

**Author's Note:**

> 梗概那一栏是事情的起源，文本来自阿颜。

当kondraki怒视他并稍微放松了些狠掐自己脖子的手时，clef甚至以为自己可以在剩下的一整天里都可以放松并看见kondraki对自己敬而远之——  
然后他被提着后领拎起，被扛在kondraki肩头带回了那位站点主管的办公室。  
“konny，你的咖啡没拿喔？”  
“我现在保证让你想闭嘴都闭不上。”  
kondraki急躁地摔上门并锁好，扔下clef在地板上接着用脚尖狠踹一脚他的膝盖。  
“操你的kon你是出他妈什么毛病——？！”  
clef反射性向后用胳膊撑起身子大声骂了一句，接着他在kondraki微迷着的绿色双眸注视下将那标志性笑容咧得更开了些，改成跪姿摘下宽檐帽扔在一旁，以膝盖着地的方式挪到kondraki身前讨好似的用脸颊磨蹭起那块鼓包。  
“那么，我开动了，konny亲。”  
kondraki尽量控制着自己的面部表情，伸手摸了摸那头柔软的浅金色发丝并帮clef解开自己的腰带搭扣。clef解开上头的纽扣，双手扶上kondraki肌肉紧实的大腿，用牙齿叼着呲啦一声拉开了裤链。他并没有着急扯下内裤，而是朝着那块地方呼出温暖的水汽，接着隔着布料含住囊袋爱抚舔舐。姿势与clef大得夸张的鼻子显然给呼吸带来了不便，clef鼻腔里的呼吸开始沉重起来，听上去饱含情欲——kondraki感觉自己又硬了些。站着接受服务的男人将宽大的手掌贴在金发男人脑袋的两侧不断急切地抚摸，揉搓头发的动作带着粗鲁，甚至把那两个夹起鬓角的一字夹也揉掉了在地上发出清脆的碰撞。  
直到clef终于玩弄够了他才慢条斯理地替kondraki扯下内裤，套弄几下柱身将前端放进口中舔吻。kondraki不耐烦地感受柔软湿热的口腔和殷勤舔弄的舌尖，以及前端剐蹭过上颚的刺激。kondraki一向没有什么耐心，即使在性事上也是一样。他将手掌往前挪动挪动，摁住clef的后脑往自己着带了带。clef只是抬眼用那对异色的眸子看着他，加大了些吮吸的力度，却把脑袋向后——  
“操你的，alto…！”  
kondraki觉得有被那个眼神挑衅到，便按着clef的后脑强迫给他深喉。喉头的软肉压迫着前端，clef已经开始干呕甚至开始咳嗽，但kondraki没有停手反而是享受着喉间不断抽动的软肉，开始挺动胯部毫不怜惜地顶入，仿佛是在对待没有生命的物体。clef本能地抓紧kondraki因为运动而紧绷而有弹性的大腿和腰胯上结实的肌肉——他唯一能够攀附的东西，好让自己在这算不上愉悦的体验中保持些理智来记得不要咬下去。嘴里含着kondraki粗硬的性器当然也无法发出什么声音，涎水也不可避免地从嘴角滴下混在充斥着雄性荷尔蒙气味的汗液中，眯起的眼眶下留下两道泪痕。  
恍然间clef不知什么时候也解开了自己的裤腰给自己断断续续地手淫，不过在kondraki发起进攻之后便只好松手去抓住点什么东西好让自己不至于断片；于是被照顾到一半的性器可怜兮兮地挺立在半空摇晃，马眼滴滴答答渗出粘稠的前液却又无法达到高潮而让clef简直达到性爱方面痛苦的极限——而就在自己觉得快要软下来时kondraki突然射在了他嘴里还恶劣地拔出，导致他嘴里和脸上都是浓稠咸腥的精液。  
clef半跪着舔舔嘴角，盯着自己垂软着流出白浊的老二，还是抬起头将脸埋进kondraki被汗水打湿的恥毛中亲吻那块结实的小腹，坏心眼地撇过头在胯骨上带着情色意味地咬了一口。  
“多谢款待，konny.”


End file.
